


One Way Or Another

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: Fanvideo: Carrie & Yevgeny - One Way Or Another
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov, Carrie/Yevgeny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Downtherabbithole850](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downtherabbithole850/gifts).




End file.
